Misuse of techniques
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: Yui had been skiving uni lectures, she used her clones to replace herself and went out clubbing or drinking to distract herself. Why? Kakashi x Oc [LEMON] huge sex scene! review!


Yukii: Don't own Naruto - only OC Yui.

Huge sex scene Lemon!!!

Yukii: Porn with you in it!!

Kakashi:O.o

Yukii: Hey you get to get laid! whats your problem?

Kakashi: Alright! Review me, The sex god of the century.

Yukii: Hai hai...

* * *

The sun streamed into her bedroom. She stretched as she woke up to these warm rays laying on her face and sheets. 

"I don't wanna go to Uni…hmmm I'll just use my clone technique! Hohoho!"

This is Yui. You could say she's a ninja genius. She may be quite pretty with her cute side fringe, her hair as dark as midnight, her eyes purple. But judging by her appearance, you would've never thought this young woman was a lazy alcoholic.

"This is my last year of medical ninja training. Well what my clone does, I profit from it! So it's all good! ."

She's 26 now. Everyday she's lazying around her apartment watching TV or out drinking. Studying means tedious work. She occasionally goes to lessons herself but much rather stay at home. Her laziness isn't actually her main factor for not going to Uni…

_Even if I do go to these boring lessons… all I can think about is him. Even worse when I see him around in the campus. Stupid assistant lecturer. Helping out with the psychology department on eye techniques. God why did I do medicine. Now I have to see him everytime I do psychology. _

By watching TV or drinking, she can drown these thoughts with continuous TV input and sake. Her one sided love was painful. She washed it away with sake. Temporarily. It would all return (with a hangover) when the morning came or when she saw him. Her alcohol consumption was because of him. She finally got up and wearily brushed her teeth through her bleary eyes. She was so tired from last night's clubbing to distract her thoughts. She hadn't bothered with anything else. Her hair remained slightly messy. Well at least her breath was minty.

There was a sudden knock on her front door.

"Who the hell is knocking on my door at 7 in the morning?!"

She quickly realised that she was wearing a cute short dressy nightwear and this would be too revealing (and sexy) for the visitor. So she grabbed a black sleeping robe and wrapped it around herself before heading for the continuous knockings on her door.

**(knock knock)**

"Hai hai! Stop it with the knocking already!"

She opened the door to find her heart clutching painfully. It throbbed as if it was going to burst out of her heaving chest.

"Bedhead? Nice look Yui-san."

Her face flushed as she tried to brush her hair with her fingers.

"Um… good morning Kakashi-san. What brings you here?"

She welcomes him inside her actually tidy house. Her home is only used for TV and sleep. Most of the time she is out and about in a different disguise avoiding familiar lecturers from the Uni. Kakashi sat himself on the large comfy sofa and she went into the shared living room/kitchen to make some tea. She returned with a tray with two cups and a teapot. She sat herself down beside him, but left a gap in between the silent figures. She poured the hot tea into the assigned teacups and returned sitting up looking at Kakashi.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Oh that! Well I was sent here to warn you of misuse of ninja techniques."

"What? I haven't been misusing techniques.** (lies)**"

"Oh? Skiving your lectures to go drinking? Partying? Just sending your clone to the lectures?"

_Dammit how do they know I was doing that?! That's impossible! No one could tell my clones apart! Not even if they were from the Hyuga family._

"Erm…"

"No excuses."

He gave her that angry frown. That really angry, serious, scary look. She dipped her head down and faced away from him, her hair covering her face. Her heart clutched even more as she felt his frown upon her.

"Do you know why I'm angry with you?"

She could feel her eyes welling up. He was angry with her? Why? Just because she skived some lectures? It was none of his business anyway. What, now he was in control of her life? Why can't someone just do their own stuff and drown their sorrows with sake?

_Kakashi you don't understand my pain. You push everyone away. Distancing yourself away from them. You're afraid that they will die. You never want a loved one again because if they leave you, your heart will shatter once again. Like when Obito died. When your father died. Friends and family. Deceased._

"Because I should be taking my education more seriously… become a medical ninja and do good for the village…"

She couldn't look at him. She looked at the clock to occupy her mind before she cried.

_7:30 am… I'm late anyway… _

It hadn't. A tear dropped onto her knee. He realised that his misuse of tone and expression had scared her and made her cry.

_God I'm such an idiot. I didn't come here to make her cry! Well depends one what kind "cry"...(1)_

"Wrong. I didn't want you to leave my sight, Yui."

"Eh?"

Her eyes widened with shock and turned to look at Kakashi. His expressions had softened and you could tell he was giving her a warm smile. It made her heart stop.

_What does he mean by that? And he called me… by my name without the honorific._

"What the hell are you talking about Kakashi?"

"This"

He took off his headband, pulled down his mask and dived at her lips. She was pinned underneath him as he kissed her on her lips. His tongue slipping out onto her lips, begging permission to enter her mouth. She opened her mouth with pleasure as he explored her delicious cavern. She ran her fingers through his silver hair as he ran it through her raven silky strands. Their passionate kiss felt as if it lasted forever and Yui couldn't believe what was happening.

_Is this a dream? It's a dream isn't it? Please god, don't let this be a dream!_

They finally broke apart for breath. Her heart fluttered when she saw Kakashi's face. So beautiful. She traced his scar over his closed eyes with her finger and she could tell Kakashi was a bit uncomfortable at this imperfect mark of his. She simply kissed it and he opened his eyes, matching hers.

"I think it's perfect."

He gave her a small smile before quickly and swiftly lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom.

_So bold of him!_

"Um…Kakashi?!"

"Are you ready?"

She knew he was slightly perverted…okay very perverted considering he read those icha icha books but she never thought he was so bold and direct.

"Ready when you are."

She was laid on the silky sheets on the bed. She giggled as he closed in on her and kissed her again passionately.

Kakashi was accepting her into his personal life. She couldn't be any happier. When they stopped their kiss he pinned her arms down and leaned in next to her ear. His deep soothing husky sexy voice said three words.

"I love you."

Everything that was revolving around them had stopped. To her everything had stopped. She could feel the pricks in her eyes. The clear liquid ran down her face. Tears of happiness. Kakashi saw the tears trickling down the side of her face and he was immediately worried.

_Argh! What did I do?!_

"Don't worry Kakashi… I'm crying because I'm happy… I love you too."

Kakashi was relieved and kiss her tears away and started to kiss at her neck. While he kissed at her neck, he untied the sleeping robe to expose a pretty revealing nightdress of hers. It was a strappy nightdress, with lace on the hem. Her breasts were practically falling out of dress. She tried to hide her breasts but Kakashi's quick reaction stopped her forearms, only resulting in her upper arm squeezing them together, making them even more appealing.

"Now why didn't you greet me in this?"

He pinned her arms onto the bed once again and licked at her neck and down to her breasts. He ran his tongue up and down her cleavage before releasing her arms and lowering them to her shoulders to remove the strap dress. Underneath him lay a panties adorned Yui. Once again she tried to hide her exposed breasts but once again Kakashi had stopped her as his eyes feasted at this sight.

"Stop staring… it's embarrassing…**(blush)**"

He smirked as he dived in for another kiss but he felt a finger pressed at his lips.

"No no Kakashi…"

"Huh?"

"It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

Yui simply blushed at her embarrassing request.

"You're still dressed…"

Kakashi quickly took off his jounin gear leaving him in only his trousers. His torso was perfectly sculptured. His muscles. She ran her fingers over his rippling muscles and occasionally over his nipples. She giggled at his moans when she touched them.

"That's mean Yui. I'll have to punish you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Kakashi gave that smirk and she knew something was gonna happen. Kakashi plunged himself at her breasts. Devouring them. He sucked her nipple whilst massaging her neglected breast. She arched her back and moaned loudly at his sudden move.

"Ka-Kakashi…"

He switched over and Yui gripped the sheets tightly. She felt her other breast neglected only to feel a second later a hand at her heated core.

"Ka-Kakashi… don't go there…"

He looked up from her breast and he ripped her panties off with one swift movement. "Oh? This is your punishment right?"

He gave her that same smirk and she knew what was coming. He thrusted a finger into her making her gasp and moan. The quick movements going in and out was intense as she her walls tightened around his long finger. Her back arched when he shoved in another finger in, pulsing in and out of her. At the many years of quick seal techniques, it had been useful in this department too.

"I-I'm gonna co-come!"

Her walls clenched around his fingers and she spilled out her liquid all over his hand and onto the sheets. Yui panted heavily as he pulled his fingers out, making her shiver with pleasure. She looked down to see Kakashi licking the juices off his fingers.

"Mmmmm delicious."

"**(blush)** Don't say that…"

"But it's true."

He started to lick at her core, lapping up the cumjuice residue. She gasped once again at the wet slippery tongue at her sensitive clit. She stopped his head with her hands and sat up.

"Stop."

"Why?**(pouts)**"

_He's so adorable. Cutie._

"Because…"

She gave him a seductive look before turning him and him underneath her.

"It's your punishment."

She ran her fingers over his muscular torso and his nipples making his groan with pleasure. She left kisses down his torso and her fingers and lips stopped at the line of his trousers. She could see something trying to escape from his trousers. It was just waiting to burst out of the cloth material. She playfully stroked it through his trousers and Kakashi was just groaning in pleasure.

"Do-don't tease m-me li-like that…. Yui."

"Hai…"

She took his trousers off and stared at his boxers tightly containing his erection.

_How big is this thing?!_

She gulped as she sweated, anticipating the moment when his member is revealed. The boxers were removed and his erection was so big it nearly hit her in the face.

_Oh. My. God._

"How big is this thing?!… I think I'm gonna need a wheelchair tomorrow…"

Kakashi was proud of his massive manhood. Yui was just worried that she may never be able to walk again after today. He laughed at her stupid statement but immediately regretted it when Yui said, "revenge."

She consumed the huge member and sucked on it hard. Kakashi was shocked as her tongue ran up and down the long erection. She dug her tongue into the slit and rubbed it with her tongue. Her hands were running up and down the cock whilst her mouth sucked on his head. Suddenly she was abruptly stopped by Kakashi.

"Yui. I have to now."

He sat up with her sitting on his lap. She felt the member grinding against her slit. She moaned as he grinded it harder against her clit. Kakashi raised her up slightly, holding his head just touching her entrance.

"I love you. I'm so glad you're my first."

_What?! He was a virgin?! But he's such an expert…ah must be the books... _

"Really? I thought I would be your millionth by now. But that just makes me happier that we are both virgins… (blush)"

He hugged her tightly and kissed her gently on the ear.

"I'm sorry… it's gonna hurt… but I love you…"

Shortly after that she felt the massive pulsing penis entering her. She gasped and flung her head back, her black hair danced in mid-air at the pain searing through her. She felt as if she was being ripped apart and back arched against his chest. She had grabbed onto his back, digging her nails and scratching him across the back because of the pain. It seemed like forever for it to fit all the way in. He stop moving, waiting for the pain to pass away. He kept planting kisses on her lips and neck to ease the pain. Kissing the pain away.

"It's ok …"

"Are you sure?"

"Uhuh…"

Kakashi began to slowly move in and out of her walls, the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. As he began to pick up the pace, she was moaning and gripping tightly onto his muscular back.

"You-you're s-so so t-t-tight!!"

Each thrust made its way deeper inside her. They had moved forward because she felt her back hit the headboard. She felt herself push up against the headboard and wall and her hands on the wall as Kakashi pumped inside her. Her legs naturally wrapped around his waist as he was thrusting deeper inside her.

She was reaching her limit and knew sooner or later that she would explode.

"Ka-Kaka-sh-shi!!! I'm gonna-"

Before she could finish her sentence she had released herself. But Kakashi wasn't done yet. He changed positions and Yui was on her knees with him behind her. He re-entered her from behind and grasped onto her hips. He pulled them in and out as he fucked her. Her face rested on the bed as her hands gripped the sheets tightly. She could hear the sound of flesh smacking against each other as he pounded away.

"Ah-ah ah!"

Every thrust made her scream as he fucked deep into her. She cried out "ahs", "uhs" and "kakashi" at every thrust. Already feeling her second orgasm coming up she screamed his name as her walls clenched tightly onto his cock. She finally exploded her liquids onto his member. But she could still feel it pumping in and out of her. He pulled out and turned her onto her back and re-entered her once again.

_How much stamina does he have?!_

He began thrusting into her again and again. She just kept having orgasms after another. She even lost count on how many she had. He had banged the brains out of her. It was yet another orgasm, but this time different. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded deeper into her. She felt his penis begin to swell inside her. She could feel this enormous amount of pleasure building up inside her. Her climax about to arrive.

"Y-Yui… I'm going t-to c-come soon!!"

"M-me t-too!!"

Their sweat mingled as they continue to their passionate intercourse.

"I c-can't a-anym-more!"

"Kakashi!"

"Yui!"

Kakashi erupted a huge amount of semen into her. The hot white liquid exploded inside her and dripped outside her core and on his cock too. Her liquid released itself onto Kakashi's cock and it mingled with his. Kakashi collapsed on her but still holding himself with his elbows on the bed to avoid crushing Yui. He felt her breasts pressing against his chest as they both heaved. Kakashi finally pulled out of Yui giving her the last shiver of pleasure in her orgasm. He rolled over onto his back beside her, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Hey Kakashi…?"

"Hmm?"

"How much stamina do you have?!"

He gave that deep chuckle and smiled at her.

"I believe we have been at it for two hours!... Look! It's like 9:45 am now!"

"I think I'm just blessed with this gift."

Yui pulled the sheets over them and she snuggled close to Kakashi.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me into your life… I will never leave you don't worry… because I will always love you forever."

"Yui you're more important than my own life. I will always cherish you forever. I love you no matter what."

Yui smiled sweetly at him before giving him a peck on his lips and resting her head on his shoulders and they both drifted off to sleep with smiled on their faces.

_**Next day**_

"See what you did!"

"What I did?!"

"I'm in a wheelchair today because of you! I'm sore all over!"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke overheard the two playful quarrelling and were wondering what they were bickering about. The two ninjas noticed their presence and immediately stopped.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei! What did you do to Yui-nee-chan to put her into a wheelchair today?"

"Um-I-er…"

Yui hinted to him to wheel her away with him from his team's curious questioning.

"Err… Gotta go! Bye bye!!"

They sped out of there and finally halted at the Hokage mountain, overlooking Konoha.

"Hey Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?"

"How did you know that I was skiving?"

"Let's say I did some spying."

"You were stalking me?!"

"You could say that."

"So the lecturers never knew anything about me sending my clone did they?"

"Nope."

":O! So you tricked me?!"

He knelt down to her height and he stopped her questioning with his unmasked kiss. They broke apart and Yui looked at Kakashi's smile.

"But aren't you glad I came over?"

"If you hadn't, I wouldn't be in a wheelchair!"

"Hmm… maybe I should come over tonight to correct it.** (winks)**"

"You!**(pouts)** Kakashi is a meanie…"

"But you love me really."

"Damn you sexy man."

"Well you shouldn't have seduced me."

"I didn't!"

"Being you is enough to"

The lovers returned to the University and the girls where fainting over Kakashi as they usually do.

"What a gentleman!"

"So lovely! He's so nice to Yui-san "

"Ah! Kakashi-kun, Yui-kun!"

The two turned to see the psychology lecturer walking towards them.

"Where were the two of you yesterday and what happened to you Yui-kun?!"

"Um… well…long story that…"

"**(smirks) **Gotta go!"

Kakashi sped off away to his apartment with Yui and into his bedroom.

"Hey! I can't walk! What are you doing?!"

"Let's fix you up."

Round two.

* * *

(1) - Kakashi's perverted thoughts on making Yui cry with pleasure lol! 

Yui: You perv Kakashi.

Kakashi: Review the great sex god... ME!

Yukii: Hai hai ... we've already establish that, big head.

Kakashi: You love me really...

Yukii: **(glomps)** How did you know?! Not that you are incredibly sexy and delicious.

Kakashi: **(Can't breathe)** J-just re-rev-view...!!!


End file.
